femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Anja (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!)
Ms. Anja (Grey DeLisle) is the villainess of "Naughty or Ice", episode 2.19 of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (airdate March 11, 2018). She was one of the owners of an ice hotel, co-owning the hotel with Daphne Blake's parents.The episode had Daphne and the rest of the Scooby gang visiting the hotel, with Ms. Anja and hotel employee Lisa informing Daphne and her friends that a frozen prehistoric caveman had been found near the hotel, thawing out and going on a rampage after he was taken to be displayed at the hotel's grand opening exhibition. The episode's progression would reveal the true extent of Daphne's visit to her parents' hotel: to retrieve a pendant that her mother gave to the hotel exhibition without her permission, having received it from her great-grandmother Mimi. When Daphne resorted to blowing the door off the exhibition vault to retrieve her pendant, however, Ms. Anja arrived and accused the mystery solvers of trying to steal from the vault before having them placed in "ice jail". Ms. Anja's hasty decision would later be revealed as foreshadowing to her status as a greedy villainess. Secretly resenting co-owning the ice hotel with the Blakes, the evil Ms. Anja plotted to steal Daphne's pendant in order to sell it and buy the Blakes' half of the hotel for herself. Ms. Anja used the "ice man" as part of her plot, making it appear the ice man had thawed out before disguising herself as the man to create havoc at the hotel, wanting to scare the guests away long enough for her to steal the pendant. Ms. Anja likely also realized Daphne was attempting to get her pendant back herself, motivating her accusation against the Scooby Gang. After Velma Dinkley broke the gang out of jail and Daphne retrieved her pendant, Ms. Anja reappeared as the Ice Man and chased after the Mystery Solvers, with Daphne eventually subduing the villainess by using her laser cutter to send an ice chandelier falling onto her. After being handcuffed, Fred Jones unmasked Ms. Anja as the culprit, with the gang also revealing Ms. Anja's plot to steal and sell Daphne's pendant and also buy the Blakes' portion of the hotel. After being exposed, Ms. Anja bemoaned that she didn't know any Swedish word to call the mystery solvers that was stronger than "meddling" before being arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Ironically, Grey DeLisle voices Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. Her most notable villainous roles include evil babysitter Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents ''and the evil Azula from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. Grey also appeared on Johnny Bravo as seductive thief Mitzy. She also voiced evil dominatrix Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. *Grey DeLisle's other Scooby Doo villainesses include: Holly Graham (Scooby Doo! Night of 1000 Frights), Mademoiselle Chantal (What's New, Scooby Doo? ''Season Two), Verona Dempsey & Galina Korzhakov (''What's New, Scooby Doo? ''Season Three), as well as Carli, Nate's villainous mother, Lori Logan, Bubby, Mrs. Clune, Lori Walsh, Mrs. Baker, and Karen (also from ''Be Cool, Scooby Doo!), and Mrs. Malvo (Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost). Gallery Ms. Anja Ice Man.png|Ms. Anja disguised as the Ice Man Ms. Anja Reveal.png|Ms. Anja's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested